


I'll Be Yours

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mass of bodies showing no sign of letting up their energetic dancing caught Bucky’s eye and he watched for a moment while he finished his drink. There was no harm in asking him to dance, was there? Loki wouldn’t mind doing plenty more than that – which Bucky certainly seemed up for – and if Tony could sleep with other people, what was stopping Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> I'm still not 100% happy with how this has turned out, but I've spent so long trying to perfect it already I can't sit on it any longer. So happy horribly belated birthday, Sam! I hope you enjoy it.

The sound of bass thundered in Loki’s ears. He couldn’t tell if he’d heard the song before over the course of the night or that this genre of music simply happened to be mindlessly repetitive. Given how long he’d been sat at the bar, gazing down at the dregs of liquid swirling around the bottom of his glass, it was probable the DJ had blown through his entire playlist once or twice already.

Loki turned his eyes to the dance floor with a barely restrained sigh. It had been a long while since he’d been here alone. He’d near enough lived here back when he was single, though tonight hardly felt like the good old days. Perhaps that was a good thing; the mood he was in, he’d probably snap at any poor soul brave enough to approach him. But still, it would be nice to have a little interest. Even when he came with Tony there was usually at least one person sidling up to him as soon as he was alone.

He put a pin in those thoughts for the moment. Through the crowd of people dancing, each moment a snapshot of revelry Loki didn’t share under the strobe lighting, he spotted someone weaving his way toward the men’s room and his gaze lingered in appreciation until the man disappeared out of sight. Okay, so he shouldn’t really be checking out other people, but tonight, of all nights, he could be more than justified in doing so.

Despite his temptation to wait until the man emerged again to get another glimpse, Loki glanced back down at the bar, watching the flashing lights reflect across the polished surface while he slid his phone from his pocket. There were three missed calls and a text message waiting for him, all of which Loki ignored in favour of texting his older brother, Thor.

_"Can I stay at yours tonight?"_

It only took around thirty seconds for the reply to arrive. _"Of course, come by any time. Is everything OK?"_

_"I’ll explain later."_

He’d just tossed his phone down beside his glass when a figure appeared in his peripheral vision – the same man Loki had been admiring minutes before. He looked even better up close; his dark hair mussed by running his fingers through it rather than purposeful styling, a few days worth of stubble covering his square jaw, and the black t-shirt he wore beneath his leather jacket just tight enough to hint at a well-muscled torso underneath.

“Is this seat taken?” he said over the music building to its crescendo – and Loki definitely had heard this song before – as he gestured to the empty stool on Loki’s left.

Loki shook his head and the man sat down.

“Thanks.” He smiled and his eyes flicked to Loki’s almost empty glass. “Can I get you another drink? You’ve been nursing that one for a while.”

“You’ve been watching me?” He couldn’t say he was put off by the thought of that, though.

The song ended and one a little quieter replaced it while Loki’s companion gave a flustered laugh. His embarrassment only lasted a moment before he regained his composure. “I noticed you a few times,” he said casually, but the intensity of his gaze betrayed his tone. “You’re pretty eye-catching.”

That was the best compliment Loki had had in months. He wasn’t usually self-conscious enough to need the validation, but still it made for a nice ego boost, and the way things were at the moment, it might just come in handy to know other men still found him attractive.

“Name’s Bucky,” the main said, offering out his hand and Loki shook it with a smile.

“Loki. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You aren’t waiting for someone, are you?”

“No; I’m all yours. And I would love that drink.”

Bucky’s face split into a surprisingly cute smile and he signalled to the bartender for two more drinks, his body moving in time with the music slightly while Loki watched him with a smile of his own. But apparently he wasn’t allowed to admire his companion for long. As Bucky slid Loki’s refilled glass toward him Loki felt faint vibrations through the counter beneath his arm, and he looked down to see his phone jittering back and forth in front of him.

Three guesses who that would be.

Sure enough, when Loki flipped his phone over to see the screen, Tony’s face grinned up at him; a perfectly timed reminder that Loki was in a relationship – for now, at least – and shouldn’t be sitting there with the likeable, attractive man he would be dying to get to know better if he was single.

“You’re not going to answer that?” Bucky said.

“Definitely not.” He slid his phone back into his pocket, and when he turned to face Bucky again, he was watching Loki curiously. “I found my boyfriend in bed with someone else,” he explained, before taking a long drink.

He shouldn’t really be shocked. They’d had their share of ups and downs throughout their relationship, like all couples, though they had been going through a particularly rough patch recently. With that and Tony’s tendency to hit the bottle when times were tough, it was almost more surprising that it had taken him this long to fall back on old habits and jump into bed with the first person who’d been around. Though Loki’s romantic history was as sordid as Tony’s yet he’d managed to remain faithful despite their troubles.

And how much did he have to show for that now?

“Wow,” Bucky said. “I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t.”

“I’m not?”

“No,” replied Loki, glancing back to meet Bucky’s eyes, his head tilted in confusion as he studied Loki’s face. “You’re wondering if this means I’m single.”

He grinned at Bucky, to reassure him he wasn’t insulted by the interest, and Bucky laughed in response. “Okay, you got me there,” he said. “So, out of curiosity... does this mean you’re single?”

Loki paused for a moment. “I’m not sure. Is that an issue for you?”

“Not as much as it should be. I guess that makes me an awful person, huh?”

“Yes, but I’ll forgive you.”

The mass of bodies showing no sign of letting up their energetic dancing caught Bucky’s eye and he watched for a moment while he finished his drink. There was no harm in asking him to dance, was there? Loki wouldn’t mind doing plenty more than that – which Bucky certainly seemed up for – and if Tony could sleep with other people, what was stopping Loki?

But before Loki could open his mouth to ask, Bucky broke the brief silence between them. “Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?”

Even better.

Loki nodded and followed Bucky out onto the street. It was fairly busy outside, the Saturday night crowds not put off by the drizzle which had been falling for most of the day, but by the time they’d reached Bucky’s car parked on a quiet road there wasn’t a soul to be seen.

As they came to a stop Loki turned to ask Bucky where he had in mind to go. He had a good idea where things were headed between the two of them, though he wasn’t completely certain; he still really didn’t know anything about Bucky but his name, and while he was usually adept at reading people, there were some he just couldn’t fathom. But he needn’t have worried. Bucky closed the short distance between them without a word and pressed a chaste kiss to Loki’s lips.

It was over before Loki’s surprise had subsided. He didn’t even have time to enjoy it.

“Sorry,” Bucky said, his lips curving into a distinctly unapologetic smile. “I just really wanted to do that.”

“You can do it again if you like.”

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. He took it slower this time, his fingers brushing Loki’s cheek as their mouths met again, and with a hand on his back Loki pulled Bucky’s body against his own. Even through their clothes, Loki could feel the warmth radiating from him.

His own back pushed against the side of Bucky’s car while they kissed with more passion. Things were definitely going the way Loki had imagined they would. That probably wasn’t a good thing, and the sensible part of Loki’s brain cried out that having sex with someone else wouldn’t fix anything, but by now Loki didn’t care. He was tired of being the sensible one.

The hand that had been grasping Loki’s hip dropped away and a faint sound of jingling metal reached Loki’s ears. He looked down to see Bucky fumbling to pull his keys from his pocket and unlock the car, and once Bucky yanked open the rear door they broke apart, their panted breaths turning into tiny puffs of fog between them. Loki slid into the car first, grinning as he pushed himself backwards until his long legs were tucked inside, and Bucky dove in after him.

“Be honest with me,” Bucky said between kisses, while Loki pushed Bucky’s jacket off his shoulders, “is this just to get back at your boyfriend?”

“That may be part of it,” Loki shrugged. “Though had I met you on any other night it still would have taken all my self-control to keep away from you. Tonight it just doesn’t seem worth the effort.”

That was good enough for Bucky. He tugged his t-shirt over his head – revealing a gorgeously sculpted body, as Loki had suspected – and leant forward to kiss Loki again while he unbuttoned Loki’s shirt with only one hand. Loki would have been impressed by how easily Bucky managed the task had he not more important things on his mind.

They undressed clumsily, Loki’s jeans tangled around one ankle, the shoe he’d kicked off to free his other leg lost somewhere among them, and Bucky’s movement hindered slightly by his own pants pushed down to his knees. But how they removed their clothes wasn’t nearly as important as what would happen once they had. Bucky left a trail of kisses up Loki’s stomach and chest, and Loki slid a hand between their bodies, his grip closing around Bucky’s erection as Bucky’s tongue circled Loki’s nipple. It only lasted a moment, however, before Bucky pulled back to reach for a condom and a bottle of lube.

Loki arched an eyebrow. “You keep that in your car?” he said. It wasn’t a bad idea, actually. Loki could think of more than a few times when it would have come in handy in the past. He might have to follow suit.

“My roommate and I have a rule: no bringing one night stands home while the other’s around. And he doesn’t get out much.”

With a chuckle Loki plucked the bottle from Bucky’s hand and quickly prepared himself while Bucky slipped on the condom. His conscience still whimpered for him to stop, though Loki certainly wasn’t going to listen, and as soon as Bucky entered him the voice died away completely.

He pushed in slowly, letting Loki adjust to the intrusion before sinking forward another inch, and Loki savoured each lengthy moment. Bucky felt so good inside him; not too big or too thick to be uncomfortable, and once his tentative initial movements gave way to more assured thrusts, Bucky proved he knew well what he was doing. As they rocked their hips together, harsh breaths and the occasional groan filling the silence, Bucky angled himself perfectly to drag the head of his cock back and forth over Loki’s prostate. It wasn’t long before Loki’s gasps turned into unrestrained moans and the pleasure taking over his body made him forget about any discomfort he felt in the cramped space. He lifted his leg higher to let Bucky push deeper inside, his grip tightening on the edge of the seat as his head fell back against the window.

“God, you feel amazing,” Bucky said. He leant forward to catch Loki’s lips in a hungry kiss, and his thrusts turned into a fast grind that had them both crying out in sheer bliss.

It was different from what Loki had grown accustomed to, but whether it was due to the thrill of being with somebody new after so long or something else, it made for an exhilarating change. Loki’s body was on the verge of overheating, his hips moving without rhythm against Bucky’s, every noise of pleasure he earned in response sending his arousal creeping higher toward its peak. And he wasn’t the only one losing control.

Bucky’s thrusts grew harder, toned muscles tensed beneath his skin and with a low groan of Loki’s name Bucky reached his climax. He didn’t pause for long afterwards, though. His eyes flicking up to meet Loki’s while he grinned, Bucky shuffled backwards and lowered himself to take Loki’s aching dick in his mouth.

It was almost embarrassing how easily Bucky brought him to his end.

He was still coming down when Bucky moved forward for a lazy kiss; one Loki gladly reciprocated, his fingers sliding into Bucky’s hair as their damp bodies pressed together once more. Bucky pulled back after a moment, sitting back on his heels with a smile while Loki struggled to sit up properly as well. Now they’d moved apart a chill crept across Loki’s skin, but he wasn’t quite energetic enough to get dressed again yet.

“Well that was fun,” Bucky said.

Loki chuckled in response. “I’ll say.”

 

Around half an hour later Bucky’s car pulled up outside the modest bungalow Thor shared with his fiancée Sif. The light was still on in the living room, which Loki had expected, despite the late hour. If Thor knew there was something wrong with his little brother, he wouldn’t be content for Loki to let himself in and go straight to bed without first telling Thor what was going on. Loki wasn’t particularly looking forward to the conversation, but at least he’d had time to steel himself for it.

“Thank you for the ride, Bucky,” he said. “And thank you for an entertaining night.”

Bucky met Loki’s grin with one of his own, still as cute as the one Loki had first seen hours before. “Yeah; you too. Hey,” he added as Loki climbed from the car, leaning across the vacated passenger seat while Loki peered back in through the open window, “if you and your boyfriend don’t manage to work things out, maybe I’ll see you around?”

That was an enticing possibility. But instead of answering Bucky’s question, Loki said, “are you hoping we will or we won’t?”

“Would you judge me if I said I hope you don’t?”

Loki’s smile widened. He couldn’t say he would feel different were their places reversed. “Goodnight, Bucky.”

Bucky raised his hand in a brief half-wave and pulled away once Loki had straightened. The smile still on his lips, Loki watched Bucky’s car until it rounded the corner and disappeared, before making his way inside.


End file.
